VileEXE: Rock's new rival
by DarkBurner
Summary: Ok, first fic of MegaMan Battle Network, so our blue navi gets in trouble trying to make his brother make his homework, entering into a tournament and finding someone who he would not expect to be one of his greatest rivals... Enjoy. :D


_Chapter 1: The_ _battle begins._

Me: So hi... Well this is my first story... I really wanted to write this because I saw many stories of RockmanEXE and some created new navis, so I thinked... why not. As I said before, this is my first fic and although I write english well, I would make a spelling error so, I am open to critics and story advices... Enough talk lets start with this. :D

Almost forgot, I **DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF** **MEGA MAN BATTLE NETWORK SERIES I** **S FROM CAPCOM,** well, except for Vile.EXE, but still.

At the year 20XX Everyone was happy that the worldwide threat known as Duo was gone from the Earth, as well at the peaceful town of Electopia, ACDC, a blue bandana boy known as Lan Hikari was coming from school and reaching to his house.

"Hi mom." Said Lan as he opened the door. "Oh hello sweaties, How was the school today?" Asked Haruka, as from Lan's PET came a voice. "Very well, but if I had woken Lan later he would have lost the first class and have to do his homework." Said Mega Man, also known from his family as Hub. "HUB! I told ya. You shouldn't say that in front of mom." Replied Lan. "Yeah but at this rate you will miss school and... You don't want to go at summer school. Do you?" Lan started to have his face red."I don't! But with all of that Net Savior job, I get extremly tired." "What? But you only insert battle chips or you give me orders meanwhile I get the hits and do almost every part of this" Feeling that he lost Lan said."Ok fine." "Just what I wanted to hear." "What did you say!?" "ENOUGH." Yelled Haruka, it was so much time that the Hikari brothers saw her angry. "If you two continue like this you'll be grounded for a week, understood?" "YES MOM!" Replied the Hikari brothers as Lan went to his bedroom.

"So, before homework... Let's go to find someone we can netbattle, then I'll do my homework, I promise." "Allright but ONLY 30 minutes. You have much homework to do." Replied Hub. "Allright... Jack in, Megaman.EXE, transmision." Said Lan as he plugged in Hub at his computer...

As Hub reached internet city, he heard a voice...

"Mega, I'm here." A pink navi said. "Hi Roll." Said the blue navi. "Do you want to go shopping? IceMan and Glide are there." "No, but thanks. I am going to the netbattle stadium, so Lan will do his homework alone... Geez, can he be that lazy?" Replied the blue bomber "Hey I heard that." told Lan to his brother but he didn't mind as he heard Roll."It's Ok, I hope to see you soon." Said Roll now leaving to see IceMan and Glide...

Now at the internet stadium Mega saw his opponents as he saw the matches: First FireMan Vs GutsMan, then some misterious navi who is called Vile Vs MagicMan, after BubbleMan Vs TurboMan and lastly MegaMan Vs NumberMan...

As the other battles started Mega started to hit his opponent with his mega buster as NumberMan used dice bomb, Hub didn't get cathed by the explosion, but NumberMan didn't have the same luck, Mega used that oportunity and he charged his buster and shot him, easily defeated and disqualified and it only took 3 minutes! After the battle NumberMan said: "Wow, you're getting better and better, I'm sure you'll win this easily, good luck." "Thanks NumberMan." Replied the blue bomber...

GutsMan won to FireMan because he used especially aqua attacks and finished him with a GutsImpact and in 6 minutes.

Vile won to MagicMan but the speed and power he unleashed made too much dust to see, but that guy really injured the magician navi, this was done in exactly 7.33 sec, even faster than Hub wich scared him very much... Almost to the death... :D

Unexpectedly... BubbleMan won... Even TurboMan didn't understand how could he lose to the weakest darkloid in the net, and the worst, he didn't even use any Dark chip, (Although those are no more here and he doesn't have.) TurboMan thinked that he got stronger, maybe training.

"Now, after many battles the semifinals are now here, battlers, watch carefully." Says the sponsor of the tounament. Now it is: GutsMan Vs Vile and BubbleMan Vs MegaMan...

Me: Well, sorry that I didn't make very much story at the battles but this was getting too long for me, but I got something to help it, see you in 1 or 2 weeks...

PS: Pls review, I am open to listen what will this story need and I like to read opinions so it helps, thanks.


End file.
